LASTS is a comprehensive PC-based system for recording the results of lipid analyses performed on plasma samples submitted to the Molecular Disease Branch (MDB), NHLBI, Lipid Analysis Laboratory. Identifying information about the samples is entered into a database maintained on a laboratory PC and verified when the sample is acquired. The samples, identified by bar- coded labels, are subdivided for analysis. As each analysis is performed, the results will either be captured directly from the analyzer or keyed by the encoded label for manual entry. The results to date on each sample are maintained in a database that can be searched by laboratory personnel or the referring physician. Once the validity of the test results have been verified, the sample data are coped to a report dataset that is then transferred to the NIH Central Computer Utility and incorporated into the MDB lipid study databases. Verified data is also maintained locally in a form suitable for access by PC-based database query programs. Although the system design is complete, several interim programs are now in use while the final system is being implemented. Currently, data entry is performed manually, and the direct data acquisition and verification routines have yet to be implemented. MDB is in the process of acquiring a more capable automated analyzer that will also necessitate modifications to the analysis planning and data acquisition modules. Clinicians may now request summary information about analytical results on samples received within the past 2 1/2 years, and a semi-automated procedure has been put in place for transferring new data from the MDB databases to the NIH Computer Utility master data files. Completion of the remaining system components is anticipated within the next fiscal year.